Weather the Storm
by hann789
Summary: Her mother always told her not to make rash decisions out of anger, but that advice is now falling flat. Maybe Castle was right. Maybe she needed to let go. Post-Always. Because I just couldn't leave it alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This show is going to kill me. Actually, I'm pretty sure Monday did. I loved this episode and I am going to love where it takes them on their journey! Andrew Marlowe and Co. I tip my hat to you.**

**It is currently 2am my time. I've been up since 6am yesterday and this is un-beta'd. I say all of that to say, the mistakes and any incoherency is all mine. Please don't hate. It's been awhile since I've written fanfiction. I feel rusty.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah…not claiming I own them. (Or the dialogue that I took from the episode.)**

* * *

Her mother always told her not to make rash decisions out of anger. She can hear her mother's voice inside of her head repeating those words that Kate heard so many times during her teenage years, but the advice is now falling flat. There is a ghost of a smile that crosses her lips as her fingers gently hold her badge before she sits it down on Gates' desk.

The words are out of her mouth almost before she can stop them and she's unable to keep the hint of anger from coming through.

"Keep it. I resign."

Kate isn't sure what is she angry about. Not really. Maybe it's the way Gates attacked her decision to keep information hidden and maybe, just maybe she's angry with herself for not listening to Castle, and Ryan, before.

Esposito takes a step towards her and she shakes her head just briefly. This is her decision, not his. And it certainly isn't a decision she wants him to make.

It doesn't take Kate long to clear her desk and it all fits nicely in her NYPD duffle bag. She ignores the buzz of the bullpen around her. There are whispers, looks and more than anything she wants to be way from their critical and ever-watching eyes.

She can't stop herself from looking back at Castle's chair and her body tenses. Everything…everything is a mess.

Before she steps onto the elevator she hears a crash and looks backward to observe Ryan, obviously upset, as Esposito stalks away. They'll make up; she knows they will, eventually. They're good partners and Ryan, well, he was doing what was best. She knows that without him she would have died today. She reminds herself to buy him a drink once the dust settles.

As the anger starts to drain out of her she feels herself closer to breaking down. To letting tears escape and she sighs when the door of the elevator closes and she's finally alone.

It is starting to sprinkle as she steps out of the precinct and it takes all of her remaining strength to not turn back. She has dedicated years of her life to this building and to this cause and knowing that this chapter of her life was ending was not something she was fully ready to accept.

The moment the cab door closes behind her the tears finally escape. The cabbie, a white-haired Santa Claus look-a-like, keeps looking back at her. She sees his mouth open once or twice but Kate is thankful that he decides not to question the hysterical women in the backseat.

Through her sobs she is able to choke out her address and she hands the man a wad of cash when she climbs out and into the now pouring rain. She drops her bag inside her apartment door and stares at the emptiness in front of her. Her makeshift murder board is still erect and she wanders towards it.

Kate bites her nail as she stares at the board. The pictures are the same and the sticky notes are still glaring back at her in a mocking tone. It's another reminder that she failed. She's not sure if she can bring herself to care.

There are too many questions and thoughts rolling around in her head. It doesn't take more than a few seconds for her to make her decision. Gently, as if she was picking up the most delicate substance in the world, she takes the photo of her mother down. The tape is old and dispatches easily from the window. Kate runs her fingers over her mother's face and brings the picture to her lips, pressing it there for a second before ripping it away and grabbing the box that had held all of the evidence to begin with.

Slowly, methodically, Kate removed every piece of the puzzle that had kept her consumed for so long from it's pace and placed it into the box. Castle was right. She needed to let this go.

Once the box was full and taped shut she grabbed it under her arm and moved to store it in the back of the hall closet. Letting go and completely getting rid of it were too different things and Kate could only handle so much at a time.

She let herself head back to her bedroom and stood in front of her dresser watching herself in the mirror for a long time. Her fingers found the chain around her neck until she was holding the ring between her forefinger and her thumb. It was another reminder of what she couldn't do. Of failure and wasted time and she slipped the chain from around her neck.

The tears where falling again as she opened a drawer in her jewelry box and dropped the ring inside.

If she was going to do this she wasn't going to leave anything out.

Her hand reached inside her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, her finger hovering over the button that would connect her to Castle's phone, but when the time registered with her, she moved it.

He would be at Alexis' graduation. She couldn't interrupt him right now.

She shook her head before wandering back out into her kitchen. She stood in front of the fridge, door open, trying to get her mind to decide what it wanted and the only thing that kept registering in her head was one word.

A name.

His name.

_Castle._

The silence finally breaking her nerves she grabs her phone and her keys and heads back out into the spring thunderstorm.

She wanders around. No umbrella and getting completely soaked but Kate hardly noticed it. Trying to distract herself she just keeps walking. It isn't until she sees them does she finally let herself delve into her thoughts of him. And the words he spilled to her only a day ago.

"_Because I love you."_

The lies, the deceit, the betrayal, all of it is being washed away. It's almost as if the rain is cleansing her.

She laughs at herself for being that cliché. She knows he would hate it. He would want to write something more poetic, more original, but she doesn't care. She just wants their story to be written.

She pushed him away for so long. Hiding behind relationships and her job and her mother's murder. Behind her shooting.

But she's tired of hiding. Tired of running. Tired of fighting.

She finds a set of swings. She's not sure if they're the same swings they sat on at the end of last summer when she finally decided that she had to see him, or not. But the symbolism is enough for her.

"_I'm more than a partner!"_

He's always been more than her partner. More than the annoying kid that tugged on her pigtails. They're friends. Best friends if she is honest to herself. He is the one person that she can trust with anything.

No matter what the past eleven months have been.

She would have done the same thing for him. She can't lie to herself about that. And with that it becomes harder and harder to blame him for the secrets and the deception. If she had to choose between a lie and his life she would choose the lie.

"_I'm done."_

Those two words are haunting her. Killing her, slowly and painfully.

It's still pouring and she's cold but she doesn't feel it. She stands up from the swing a new and fresh determination in her step to fix it. To fix all of it.

She reaches his building in no time. Running through the empty sidewalks of the city she loves and when she reaches the overhang for his building she slips under it and tries to shake off some of the water that has collected on her.

"Good evening Detective Beckett," Harry, the doorman for Castle's building, greeted her with a smile. "Couldn't find a taxi?"

She shrugs before she answered, "I like the rain."

"Do you want me to ring Mr. Castle?"

"Uh, no," she tells him, stumbling through her response, "I'm just going to go on up. He's…he's expecting me."

The lie rolls off her tongue effortlessly, but she doesn't want to give Castle the chance to turn her away now.

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied with a quick tip of his hat. "Have a good evening."

The building is quiet with the late hour and she is thankful for the elevator ride alone. She pulls out her phone and decides to try calling him. To give him warning or to see if he's even talking to her yet, she isn't sure but she calls anyways.

She isn't surprised when it switches to his voicemail after only three rings. She hesitates only to the end the call as the doors to the elevator opened.

It takes her almost another minutes standing at the door to the loft before she can bring herself to knock and when she does she is grateful that it sounds more confident than she feels.

Her heart is pounding as the time stretches on in front of her between her knock and when the handle starts to turn and she readies herself to face him.

The look on his face when his eyes meet hers makes her stomach drop and she waits for to him say something. Anything.

"Beckett what do you want?"

His voice is deep and gravelly and Kate's heart plummets even further. He's hurt and has decided he's not afraid to show it and it causes a sharp pain to pierce her heart.

She lets out a breath and with it comes the word, "you."

Kate doesn't wait for an invitation into his home but forces her way inside, hands reaching up to him, cradling his face as she rises up on her toes and pulls him towards her to press her lips to his. He is fighting it at first, his arms and hands not sure what to do. He doesn't kiss her back and Kate pulls her mouth from his but leaves her forehead pressed against his. His breath is shallow and she finds her voice again.

"I'm so sorry Castle," she whispered breathily as her hands grip his shoulders keeping them connected. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

The apologies are exiting her on breaths, trying desperately to make him understand. Her hands are on his cheeks again and she moves her lips against his face, not quite on his mouth but not fully off of it either. Rick finds his composure and pulls her away so that they're only touching where his hands are gripping her arms.

There is confusion etched on his face and Kate tries to breathe as she waits for him to speak. He pauses for a moment before his voice fills the room.

"What happened?"

She looks down, but only for a moment. Only to gather her thoughts so she could explain everything to him.

"He got away and I didn't care. I almost died and all I could think about was you. I just want you."

He doesn't interrupt but he doesn't say anything after either and Kate leans in to kiss him again but hesitates. He pulls back slightly, his eyes staring at her with the same intensity that they held the day before. She's not sure how to read it.

Kate brings her fingers up to brush lightly over his face, waiting for him to say something. Do something.

And he doesn't disappoint.

He body rushes towards hers and together they move backwards, the force of their bodies slamming the front door closed. His lips capture hers in a kiss that sends tingles down to her toes and she responds back fervently. His lips are everywhere, her lips, cheeks, neck and she soaks it all in. Her fingers dig into his back, pulling him closer and encouraging him all at the same time.

She has never felt so much all at the same time before. She's not sure she will ever be able to describe the emotions running through her in this moment.

His lips travel down her neck and settle in the valley between her breasts, his lips pressing against the scar through her shirt. He pulls back, panting, just long enough to pop the top button loose and pull back the fabric to show her skin. His eyes meet hers and she nods before she feels his fingers brush the skin there. Kate moves her hand to guide Rick to the scar and their lips meet in a slow and passion filled kiss. When they finally pull away her lips curve upwards and their fingers interlock.

She pulls him from the entryway and leads him towards his bedroom. They pause at the door, their eyes still locked on each other and Kate knows she has to be the one to make the first move again.

She crashes her body to his again and more fiery kisses explode between them. It's all hands and lips and discarded clothing until they're wrapped up in each other and collapsing onto his bed.

Afterwards Kate rests her head on Rick's chest, her fingers tracing random patterns on his bare skin, his hand resting securing on her back, his cheek pressed against the top of her hair.

It had been amazing and more than she could have ever dreamed and the smile that graced her face wasn't even close to fading.

"Kate…"

She shushes him, almost afraid of what words will come out of his mouth. He is quiet for a minute, but his curiosity is not something that can be that easily squelched.

"We're going to need to talk Kate."

Her voice is barely a whisper when she responds and he has to lean even farther into her to hear it.

"I know."

"I just…"

"Rick, please…"

The use of his first name is enough to quiet him again and earns her another kiss to her forehead, the only part of her body his lips can reach without too much movement.

"I have a lot to tell you," Kate continued softly. "But right now, right now I just want to lay here and be with you."

"I'm not going anywhere Kate."

"Good," she responds, "Because I don't want you to. I meant every word Castle. I want you. I want us. This is…this is it for me. I hope that isn't too much for you to here right now, but it's the truth."

"Kate…"

"You don't have to say anything. Really. You said a lot yesterday. And it got me thinking. I just wish it hadn't taken so long for me to figure out."

"It doesn't matter."

"But that's just it," Kate sighed, "it does. It all matters. I'm so sorry."

Rick lets out a slight laugh, "you did say that already."

"It won't ever be enough."

"Hey," Rick interrupted, "you can't think like that. You apologized. I accepted the apology. It's done. Forgotten."

"Lanie's right," Kate replied as she shifts so she can see his face, "you have the patience of a saint."

"Why Detective, you talk about me to your friends?"

His grin held his signature Castle glee and Kate could only laugh.

"I wouldn't be a girl if I didn't Castle."

Her face contorted as she yawned and Castle quickly followed suit.

He glanced over at the clock, "it's getting late so we should probably get some sleep. Breakfast and talk tomorrow morning?"

Kate smiled and reached up to give him another kiss before snuggling into his side again, and answered, "sounds good to me."

"Good," Castle agreed and pulled her as close as he could. It didn't take long for her breathing to even out and he placed another kiss on the top of her head and closed his eyes. "Good night Kate. I love you."

"Love you too Castle," Kate's voice answered sleepily and Castle didn't even try to keep the grin off his face as he fell asleep too.

* * *

**A/N: I had started this with the intention of making it a one-shot. Part of me feels like I should continue it now and then part of me hasn't decided if I will. I just wanted to get my own version out there. This is just my interpretation of the events we didn't get to see and some emotion behind the ones we did. Hope you enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I decided to go ahead and add on to this story. It felt complete without actually feeling complete, confusing, I know…my muse is all over the place. But I was bored at work last week and the beginning of this chapter started to form and well, here we go. I'm not promising updates every other day, but I will aim for at least once a week. Life is crazy right now, but I will always have time for a little Castle! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think that if I owned them I would be posting my story here? Yeah, didn't think so.**

* * *

The sun is streaming through the windows when Kate's eyes finally open. Her head is nestled in the crease of his shoulder, one hand resting on his bare chest that is gently moving up and down with each breath he takes. She has one leg wrapped around his and the sheet he used to cover them is tangled around them. Kate closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in and inhales a scent that is so him it makes her smile. Her fingers move lightly across his chest, tracing the outlines of his muscles and playing connect the dots with the freckles that pepper his skin.

Rick moaned in his sleep and it caused Kate to giggle.

His arm tightened around her and pulled her close and she leaned into him. She pressed her lips to his chest and smiled when he hummed at the presence of her lips.

"Good morning," she whispered softly and pressed her lips to his chest again.

"No," he said and her head snapped up to try and judge his expression and she relaxed when she saw the grin stretched across his lips. "It's a great morning. Excellent. Fabulous. Amazing. Stupendous. Awe…"

She cut off his list of adjectives by attaching her lips to his. When she pulled back a moment later she grinned.

"I'm going to enjoy using that method to shut you up," she teased and Castle let out a deep, shaking laugh.

"Too bad you won't be able to use it everywhere. Could you imagine the looks we would get if you did that at the precinct?"

She tenses at his comment and he feels it immediately. "Kate…I was kidding. I wouldn't expect you to…professionalism and all of that…I was teasing, joking…"

She silences him with a kiss; she really is going to enjoy being able to do that, and then pulls back and takes a deep breath.

"Kate?"

His voice is full of concern and anxiety and she wishes she could erase the doubt that she sees clouding his eyes. He doesn't say anything else, waiting on her to break the silence, and just runs his fingers up and down her arm causing her to shiver.

"We need to talk. I need to tell you…things."

"Okay."

His voice is calmer than she expected him to be and she can't help but wonder if it is just hidden behind the façade. She captured her bottom lip between her teeth and tries to figure out where she should start. When she goes to open to her mouth her stomach protests and lets out a large rumbling noise.

She can feel his laugh before she can hear it and hers joins in happily.

"Why don't we have breakfast first," Rick said between his laugh and them sobers quickly, "then we'll talk."

"Okay."

"Do you have to be anywhere today?"

"Nope," she answered quickly, "you?"

"Not really. Alexis will be home around noon or so, but we hadn't made any official plans. So we can just play it by ear for now. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah," Kate told him, "I can do that. Um, I think…do you mind if I maybe run home real quickly? Take a shower and change? Grab some clothes."

"You don't have to," he answered, "I'm sure Alexis or Mother has something you can wear here. But if you need to…"

"I…I don't know."

Rick pulled her close again and kissed the top of her head. "Why don't we do this, You go to Alexis' room and grab something from there and take a shower in the upstairs guest bathroom. Then we'll eat breakfast and talk and decide where to go from there."

"Thank you Castle. I really don't deserve you."

"Don't say that. Don't even think it. I'm just…I'm really happy Kate. I want you to know that. I don't know if I've ever been happier."

Kate smiled at him and captured his lips with hers and kissed him long and hard. "Me either Rick. I…thank you."

"No thanks needed," Rick assured her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "I'm never going to get used to being able to do that."

After a few more kisses they pulled themselves from the bed and Kate slipped into the shirt that Castle had been wearing the night before and a pair of his boxers. When she turned around she caught him staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What?"

"You have no idea how sexy that was."

"Grow up Castle."

"Oh trust me honey, I am a grown up. I'm pretty sure I showed you just how much of a grownup I am last night."

"You're incorrigible."

Rick wiggled his eye brows and reached out his hand to Kate who linked her fingers with his and expecting the pull started moving towards him. She kissed him quickly with a grin. "I'm going to get in the shower. I expect breakfast to be almost ready when I come down."

"Yes ma'am!" Rick agreed with a salute and she watched him wander into his own bathroom. She had been in the loft enough to know what rooms upstairs where which and she stopped into the guest room to make sure there were towels and toiletries already in there before she wandered into Alexis' room. She felt bad for going through the teenager's closet but quickly picked out a light cotton skirt and tank top.

She was grateful she had grabbed her bra from Rick's bedroom floor before she headed upstairs and was even more grateful that it was nearly dry. After twenty minutes in the shower and working through the rough knots that had formed from the rain and their escapades the night before she dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

She paused at the entrance to the kitchen and just watched Castle as he maneuvered his way around the stove efficiently and all while humming along to the radio that was playing a familiar tune. A smile tugged at her lips and she was more than content to just watch him. She let her thoughts drift to the night before and let her grin grow. So much had changed since she'd shown up on his doorstep and she was so thankful that he had given her another chance.

She hadn't been certain that he would.

His voice pulled her from her thoughts, "I have coffee ready for you if you want it."

"When have I ever turned down coffee?"

Rick smiled and watched her grab a mug and fill it up. "Uh…I hope you don't mind, but I uh threw your clothes from last night in the washer. I…I couldn't find your bra though…"

"Thanks," Kate said with a smile, "and you wouldn't have, I took it with me upstairs. It was pretty much dry and that was something I was not going to try to borrow from Martha or Alexis."

Rick sighed, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"What?"

"That my daughter needs those types of undergarments. I just can't." Kate couldn't hold in the laugh that bubbled up and watched at Rick turned a bright shade of red. "As her father I like to pretend that she will never need anything like that."

"You're adorable."

"Moving right along," Rick said with a groan, "pancakes will be ready in a little bit. And I found your phone in the front entrance. It's been buzzing, a lot, since I found it."

Kate took the phone from his hand and moaned as she started to look at her notifications. "It's only twenty text messages from Lanie, five from my dad, two from Ryan and one from Esposito. Oh, and thirty missed calls from Lanie, hah, only left six messages though."

"You should call her."

Kate shook her head and started going through her messages from her best friend. They started pretty mildly, but it was obvious that her friend had been in contact with Esposito. The farther she got into them the more crazed they got. She had to chuckle at a few of them, but responded to the last one quickly.

_I'm fine Lanie, promise. Much to tell you but I can't talk now. Call you later?_

It didn't take long for a return message to pop up.

_You better. I've been worried sick about you. Javi wouldn't really tell me anything._

Kate decided that his message would be the one that she checked out next.

_I'm sorry to make you worry. :-) Definitely expect a call from me in a little while._

She deleted all of the voicemails without listening to them, knowing that it would just be Lanie freaking out at her and then sent a quick message to her dad letting him know that she was fine and would talk to him later.

She switched over and checked out Esposito's message next and smiled at the simplicity of it.

_Take care of yourself boss. And let us know when we can expect you back at work._

She should have expected that he would try to talk her out of her resignation and she was grateful that he cared enough to try.

Ryan's messages were a mix of apology and guilt and anger and it was something Kate could completely understand. She sent him a message and told him not to be sorry and told him that they would get together soon to talk. All of them. Even if she had to drag Esposito by his earlobe.

Castle sat down a plate of pancakes in front of her and her stomach grumbled again. "Bout time you fed me Castle," she teased him with a smile. "I was beginning to think that your promise of breakfast was a lie."

"I will never lie to you again Kate," Castle answered with the underlying subtext evident and the sincerity in which he spoke sent shivers down her spine. "Well, I might if it involves a present, I'm keeping the holiday and birthday lie clause open."

Kate smiled and leaned across the counter to press her lips to his.

When she pulled back she started in on the pancakes and moaned in pleasures. "God Castle, these are amazing! What did you do to them?"

"Secret recipe Detective," Castle informed her setting his own plate down and joining her. "I would tell you, but then I would have to kill you."

Kate ignores the stab at her heart when she calls her the title she no longer deserves and tries to quench the sadness inside of her from it. When she looks up Castle is studying her and she knows that she won't be able to keep anything from him, ever.

"Do you want to talk over breakfast? Something is bothering you and I would like to know what it is. How can I help you?"

"You can't," she answered, "not about this. It's…well," She stammered and Castle just waited quietly. "I am no longer employed."

"Gates fired you?" Castle exclaimed, "how could she do that? I mean, sure you probably broke a few rules, but she fired you? What about the guys? Did she fire them too? I should complain to the mayor, he can get you your job back…"

"Castle stop!" Kate yelled over his rambling, finally able to get his attention. "Gates didn't fire me. I quit."

"What?"

"Well, I mean technically the word is resigned, but it all means the same."

"I don't understand."

"It's hard to explain. But I will try."

"Okay."

"When I was hanging from the side of that building…"

"Wait, WHAT? You were dangling from a side of a building? Seriously? How did that happen?"

"I guess I should start from the beginning, huh?"

"Please," Rick answered, "I think that would be good for my sanity."

In their exchange they had missed hearing the door open and close or the footsteps into the loft. It took a voice interrupting them to figure out someone else was there with them.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, so who is there with them? Is it someone good or is it someone not good. Guess we'll just have to wait to find out…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry this took awhile to get to you! Work was a killer this last week and my muse decided to take a leave of absence. I think she's back now though, so I hope you enjoy! It's not super long but there are some good conversations that needed to happen and it felt right to end it where I did. I'll try to not take that long for an update again. No promises though, June is going to be crazy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Oh the possibilities if I did. I wouldn't mind working with them legally though…wonder if I could get a job in their writer's room once I finish college…**

* * *

Alexis Castle stood in the entryway that led to the kitchen of her home gapping. Her father was sitting with one Detective Kate Beckett, eating pancakes, and they seemed…more than friendly. As Alexis looked closer she was certain that Kate was wearing one of her old dresses.

"Dad?" she asked and both adults jumped in surprise at her voice, "Detective Beckett, um, hi."

"Alexis!" Rick gasped, "I didn't expect you home until after lunch! How was the party?"

He looked between Alexis, who was studying his breakfast company and Kate who had a 'deer in the headlights' look on her face. Both eying each other with uncertainty.

"It's almost one o'clock dad," Alexis answered more harshly than she had intended. "The party was great though. Lots of tears and sharing memories, all the sappy stuff."

"I'm glad you had a good time," Rick responded and got up to give his daughter a hug as she moved slowly into the kitchen. "You probably aren't hungry, but there are extra pancakes if you are. Um…"

"Hi Alexis," Kate said as she finally joined the conversation, "I hope you don't mind but your dad let me scoop out your closet for something to wear…"

"I didn't think you would mind Lex."

"It's fine," Alexis answered honestly with a smile. She didn't care that the detective had picked out something of hers to wear; she was more interested in finding out why she had needed to. "Do I even want to know what is going on here?"

"Kate and I…"

"Your dad and I…"

Both adults spoke at the same time and Alexis had to smile at how in sync they were with each other. And she surely didn't miss the look or smile that passed between them before her father turned to look at her again.

"Kate and I are a couple now," her father said simply and she turned to look at Kate who only nodded and reached out to grab her dad's hand. "I know…"

"Congratulations!" Alexis exclaimed honestly and happily. "I mean, it's great as long as your intentions towards my father are honorable. He's been hurt a lot and I don't want to see that happen again."

"ALEXIS!"

"No, it's fine Rick," Kate said, silencing Rick's exclamation. She turned towards Alexis, smiling, and answered. "My intentions towards this relationship with your dad are completely honorable. I know he's been hurt, and I know I've done some of that hurting…"

"Kate…"

"Rick, let me finish," Kate scolded gently, before turning back to Alexis, "I know I did some of that hurting, Alexis. And I'm so sorry that I did. But, but…I know now that I'm ready. Ready to be in a relationship. To accept my past and move forward and to love your dad with my whole life, because I do. And I hope you can be okay with that."

Alexis looked between the two adults before allowing a smile to grow on her face. She took several steps forward and wrapped her arms around Kate in a tight hug. "I'm very okay with that. You're good for him and you make him happy. That's all I've ever wanted."

Kate looked over the teenager's head and into Rick's eyes as she answered. "He makes me very happy too."

"Can you tell me how this all happened?"

Rick laughed, "She was just getting ready to tell me. Why don't you pull up a barstool? Sure you aren't hungry?"

"Nah, we had brunch before I left. Wait, dad you don't know how this happened?"

"Not all of it," Kate told her before smirking at Rick, "We didn't really talk too much last night."

"Oookay! Those details need to be left out," Alexis moaned, "There are some things that I just don't need to know ANYTHING about."

Rick and Kate laughed, "You got it."

"So, explain?"

As Kate explained the story both Castles sat quietly, only interrupting for a question every once and awhile when they needed more explanation. Kate explained how she felt after her talk with Castle and what him leaving did to her. She explained the lead from the DNA had given her hope that she would be able to put everything to rest once and for all and wasn't thinking about the consequences. Kate went on about finding the apartment and the files and then having the shooter get the drop on them and her chasing after him without even checking on Esposito and the guilt she had for that. She went over the fight on the roof and the how the scuffle had landed her hanging from the edge, certain that she was going to die. She explained how she called out for Castle and was certain she heard his voice, but when she was pulled to safety it was Ryan and Gates that were there.

She told them the thought process on her way to back to the precinct and how she resigned. She told them that she didn't know what was going to happen to Esposito or Ryan, but she knew she needed to call them both soon.

"I was wandering around in the rain," she said, "not sure where I was going or what I was going to do and I ended up at the swing set that we were on when we talked in September. I replayed that conversation over and over in my head and then I followed it up with the conversation yesterday night and I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life. And then I walked here."

"And I think that is where the story needs to end for me," Alexis voiced with a little smirk, her eyes still shone with sadness from hearing Kate's story. "I'm glad you're okay Kate. And I'm glad that you and dad finally have each other."

"Thank you Alexis," Kate responded and gave the girl's hand a squeeze. "That truly means a lot to me."

"So what are you going to do now?" Rick asked, his hands running up and down on her spine. "What are your plans?"

"I don't know," Kate answered with a shrug. "I didn't really have anything planned other than finding you when I made the decision. I'm sure there will be paperwork to sign and such, but…I don't know."

"Why don't you go to the Hamptons with us?" Alexis questioned. "We were going to out there at least for the weekend before we decided what my last summer before college looks like. Come with us."

"I couldn't impose on you like that…"

"It's not an imposition when we ask you to come Kate," Castle assured her with a kiss on her temple. "Come with us. It'll give us a chance to talk some more. To make some decisions."

"If you're sure…"

"More than sure," Castle responded and Kate pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded. "Great! We were going to leave about four to head out there. We can stop at your apartment on the way out of town and let you pack an bag? If that works for you?"

Kate smiled and nodded again, "that sounds great. Thanks Rick, Alexis."

"You bet!" Castle exclaimed happily. "This is going to be the best weekend ever!"

He shot off and headed to his room where Kate could only assume he was packing a bag. She turned to look at Alexis who was looking intently at her.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? Because, I mean…I'd understand…"

"Kate," Alexis stopped her and smiled, "I wasn't happy with everything that went down last summer. I'm pretty sure you know that…"

Kate nodded and Alexis shrugged.

"We're protective people, us Castle's. I've watched my dad get hurt over and over again and when I saw it happening again I got angry. My dad, he's…he's a huge softy. And when he falls in love he falls hard. It's hard to see him so upset…"

"I never meant to hurt him," Kate insisted, "I hope you know that."

"I do now," Alexis assured her. "And really Kate, as long as he's happy, I'm happy. I think you two have always been the end result, it just took awhile to get there."

"Well it's not going to take any longer, I promise."

"I know," Alexis answered with a hug and a smile. "And he's going to need you once I'm off at college, even if we'll still be in the same city."

"He's going to be bugging you every chance he has."

Alexis laughed, "as long as you promise to try to give me a heads up, I think I'll be okay."

"It's a promise."

"What's a promise," Rick asked as he overheard Kate's comment as he walked back into the room and the two women just laughed. "What promise?"

"It's between us Castle," Kate answered, "You don't expect us to tell, do you?"

"Yeah dad."

Rick shook his head, "I'm never going to win again, am I?"

Kate and Alexis answered together, "nope."

* * *

**A/N: It's crazy to me to think of all the people out there reading this! Thank you for taking the time and putting me on alert. Now, I hate begging for reviews, but I'm not above it! I would love to hear what you think, even if it is negative. I can't improve my writing without feedback, so please, please, please let me know what you think! I'll give cupcakes!**


End file.
